La suerte de Tanaka
by HQEnfurecido
Summary: Tanaka va a un campamento de entrenamiento un fin de semana con todo el equipo de Karasuno. Allí descubre qué él es el único que aún no tiene pareja. ¿Encontrará el amor entre un equipo donde casi todos son pareja? ¿Kiyoko le volverá a dar calabazas?


HOLA OTRA VEZ GENTECILLA.

Aquí os traigo mi segundo fic *fiesta fiesta* Este en realidad fue el primero que pensé, pero bueno como dicen en mi pueblo "primero cagón, segundo campeón"(?)

Olvidad eso último.

Aquí quería centrarme en cómo Tanaka lleva eso de ser el único "soltero", así que es una especie de Au donde el tiempo no es concreto, osea, no se sabe si es antes o después de la interhigh, y todos son pareja. Y cuando digo todos, son todos, ya lo entenderéis.

Espero que con esto seamos más comprensibles con Tanaka y le demos más amor, porque se lo merece.

El final no sé si fue demasiado exagerado, pero tratándose de Tanaka, pues...

El caso es que lo disfrutéis y me digáis si os gustó o no, y que si queréis que escriba algo, sólo pedídmelo, que yo encantada.

Sin más dilación, ahí tenéis, ¡difrutad!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LA SUERTE DE TANAKA.<span>**

Abrí la puerta a la calle, hacía un magnífico día para salir. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, no había ninguna nube en el cielo azul. Sí, todo era perfecto. Comencé a andar calle abajo, en dirección a la parada de autobús que había justo en el centro del pueblo mientras silbaba, cuando una moto se paró frente a mí y se bajó una chica con casco. Oh, no.

—¡Eh, Ryū! ¿Dónde vas tan temprano? —dijo Saeko parando la moto y quitándose el casco.

—Hermana —dije con desprecio y seguí adelante. Ayer tuvimos una pelea por el último pan de melón que quedaba. Mamá se lo dio a ella porque decía que era la chica. Y estaba muy molesto. ¡ERA YO EL QUE SEGUÍA CRECIENDO! Yo tengo que alimentarme bien.

Saeko rió y me siguió.

—Vamos, vamos. No estés así. Tengo una cosa para ti.

Se quitó la mochila y sacó una bolsa del konbini de la esquina. Cuando me la dio la abrí y estaba llena de pan de melón. Concretamente del de mi marca favorita.

—Sa…Saeko—dije casi llorando—gra…¡Gracias!

Saeko comenzó a reír sólo como los Tanaka sabemos hacer.

—¿Por qué crees que me levanté tan temprano, calvete? Corre y disfruta del finde de entrenamiento. Y aprovecha para conquistar a tu diosa.

Tras eso me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Me guardé el pan de melón en la bolsa, me di unas cachetadas en las mejillas para concentrarme y salí corriendo hacia la parada.

—TENGO LA MEJOR HERMANA DEL MUNDO Y HOY CONQUISTO A KIYOKO SEGURO.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la parada, allí ya estaban los senpais.

—Que activo estás hoy Tanaka—dijo Suga sonriendo al lado de Daichi que miraba impaciente la pantalla de su móvil.

Asahi estaba sentado escribiendo en el suyo y cuando iba a responder a Suga con algo gracioso habló interrumpiéndome.

—A _Yū _ y los otros les quedan cinco minutos, me lo acaba de decir—dijo sonriendo.

Estúpidos Asahi y Nishinoya enamorados. Por culpa de eso Noya me deja más de lado.

—Suga , eso es porqu…

—¡Buenos días!

Eran Yamaguchi y el cuatro ojos antipático. Tsukishima me miró, como si me hubiera leído la mente. A veces me daba mucho miedo, no sé cómo podía soportarle Yamaguchi.

Habían vuelto a cortarme, a mí. Solté un soplido.

Poco después llegaron Kageyama y Hinata corriendo, Kageyama un poco antes, seguramente estaban compitiendo como siempre, así que daba por perdida la oportunidad de hablar con Hinata, ahora pasaría a pelearse con Tobio.

—NO HA SIDO JUSTO, HAS SALIDO ANTES QUE YO.

—Porque te has puesto a mirar a un pájaro o yo que sé qué, la próxima vez estate atento.

Y ahí estaban, otra vez.

Decidí rendirme en hablar con alguien y me senté al lado de Asahi a esperar a Kiyoko.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento, o tal vez sólo fuera porque no estaba haciendo nada. Entonces Sensei llegó con un mini autobús. Tan pequeño como Hinata. Comencé a reír por el chiste, pero cuando iba a repetirlo en voz alta todos fueron a dejar su equipaje. Hoy no era mi día.

Mientras estaban liados metiendo todas las maletas llegaron los que faltaron, tras cinco minutos de empujones y movimientos bruscos todas las maletas entraron. Y entonces llegó lo peor. Subir al autobús.

Por unas cosas y otras acabé entrando el último. En la primera fila estaba Ukai, el entrenador, en la fila de al lado estaban _MI_ Kiyoko y Ennoshita. Maldecí a Ennoshita mentalmente. Detrás de ellos estaban Hisashi y Kazuhito, y en los asientos de más atrás Suga y Daichi; al lado se encontraban Yamaguchi y el cuatro ojos. Y en la fila final, Kageyama y Hinata y Noya y Asahi, separados por el asiento central.

O sea, o me tocaba sentarme con el entrenador Ukai, o entre las parejitas al fondo. Suspiré, con mucha resignación, y me dirigí al fondo del autobús. Me senté, me puse el cinturón, me crucé de brazos y solté un soplido.

—¡Ehh! ¿Qué pasa con esa cara tan larga Ryū? —dijo Nishinoya dándome una palmada en la espalda.

—Nada, sólo que estoy cansado. No pude dormir en toda la noche.

Yū sólo asientió y se fue a hablar con Asahi. Hinata estaba también hablando con Kageyama, así que me rendí. Me acomodé e intenté dormirme.

Eres todo un fracasado Ryūnosuke, dije antes de quedarme dormido en una posición bastante incómoda.

Estaba soñando con un bosque lleno de unicornios y hadas cuando noté un líquido que caía en mis piernas.

Oh, no, otra vez no, fue lo primero que pensé. Escuché una exclamación de negación de Hinata y con miedo abrí los ojos, preparándome para lo peor.

Afortunadamente sólo había sido agua.

-¡AAAAH! ¡TANAKA-SENPAI, LO SIENTO! Estaba bebiendo agua y hubo un ba…

-HINATA, IMBÉCIL-gritó Kageyama dándole una colleja.

-¿Otra vez?-dijo alguien.

-No, creo que sólo fue agua.

Suspiré y me quité el cinturón. Sensei aparcó en el arcén de la carretera. Me bajé y me quité los pantalones mojados. Busqué mi bolsa y saqué los de entrenamiento. Al parecer, mis calzoncillos favoritos de estrellas no me estaban dando suerte hoy.

En resto del viaje transcurrió normal y llegamos sin ningún problema al campamento de entrenamiento. Aunque no lo pareciera estaba lleno de otros clubes de deporte, pero éramos el único de voleibol, no sé si para bien o para mal.

Cuando dejamos nuestras maletas en la habitación y nos cambiamos, fuimos al gimnasio que nos correspondía e hicimos dos equipos que cambiaban cada dos set. Empezamos con el entrenamiento habitual: sacabas, Kageyama y Suga colocaban y rematabas, Nishinoya y Daichi recibían, aunque también se turnaban con carrera continua de diez minutos y recibimientos de suelo. Luego hacíamos partido que le seguían unos estiramientos, luego se cambiaba de jugadores en los equipos, partido, estiramiento, cambio y así. Paramos dos veces para comer, y otra para descansar. Seguimos así hasta las ocho de la tarde más o menos.

Cenamos en el comedor de nuestro edificio de alojamiento. Este contaba con unos baños, que tenía un ofuro en el exterior, una sala común, una sala de audiovisuales, y cuatro habitaciones grupales. En una de ellas nos quedamos los doce jugadores, en otra Sensei y Ukai y en otra Kiyoko, sola.

Cuando acabamos de cenar nos metimos todos en los baños, excepto Asahi y Yū que fueron a seguir practicando. Creo que fue el mejor baño que tomé en años.

Con el yukata puesto nos dirigimos casi todos a la habitación. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi enseguida se apartaron y se pusieron a hablar en voz baja y a pasarse los auriculares blancos de Tsukishima. Me acerqué a Hinata y a Kageyama.

—Buen trabajo el de hoy.

—Sí, igualmente—dijo Hinata alegremente. —¿Viste el último ataque que hice en primer set del último partido? Primero fue como "FSSS" pero cuando mi mano lo tocó fue como "PAFFFIIIDON" Y SE QUEDÓ JUSTO EN LA RAYA. FUE GENIAL—dijo mirándose la palma de la mano demasiado excitado.

—Eh, pero fue gracias a mí que te hice ese pase.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza varias veces mientras sonría. Era todo un caso. Seguimos hablando de los partidos cuando Ennoshita, Hisashi y Kazuhito me llamaron casi al mismo tiempo. Habían juntado tres futones en una esquina y estaban viendo algo muy juntos, demasiado. Mi curiosidad fue la que me llevó a ellos.

—¿Qué queréis?

—Mira Ryū, mira lo que se trajo Hisashi —dijo Kazuhito emocionado.

Me uní al círculo y vi que estaban viendo unas revistas de chicas en bikini, chicas en uniforme escolar, chicas en cosplay, etc.

Por un momento me sentí tentado a mirar, pero…yo le era fiel a mi diosa, a Kiyoko.

—Estáis enfermos.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a mirar? Pensábamos que eras de los nuestros.

—Y lo soy, pero yo le soy fiel a Kiyoko.

Los tres comenzaron a reír a la vez. Eran idiotas.

—Bueno, bueno, pues mira esta —Ennoshita me dio una revista de Volei.

Algo es algo. La hojeé por encima, pero apenas había nada de interesante. Así que la dejé pronto. Levanté la vista para relajar la un poco y vi que Yamaguchi se había dormido muy pegado a Tsukishima y que el cuatro ojos lo arrimaba a él con un brazo. Me resultó muy divertido que siendo como era, cuando dormía fuera tan gentil. Así que me levanté para decírselo a Hinata para poder burlarnos de él la mañana siguiente, pero me lo encontré casi encima de Kageyama durmiendo. Lo peor era que Kageyama había pasado ambos brazos por encima de él y lo abrazaba.

Nunca había deseado tanto tener una cámara de fotos. Que un senpai tuviera fotos vergonzosas de sus kohais era, aunque un poco malvado, muy útil.

Me fui de la habitación con un suspiro. En la entrada escuché unas risas, me asomé y eran Asahi y Nishinoya que volvían del gimnasio. Iban muy sudados y riéndose de algo.

—¡_Yoo_ Ryū! —dijo Nishinoya lanzándome un balón. Lo cogí al vuelo y me puse a hacer toque de dedos.

—¿Qué habéis practicado?

—De todo un poco, ¿_verdad Asahi?_

La mirada que le echó cuando le dijo eso y lo colorado que se puso Asahi me confirmó que no quería saber nada más de su entrenamiento.

—Bueno, nos vamos a duchar, luego nos vemos Tanaka—dijo Asahi más rojo aún mientras se dirigía al baño. Nishinoya le siguió riendo fuertemente.

Incómodo, muy incómodo, fui a buscar a Daichi y Suga, habían dicho algo de que estarían en la sala de audiovisuales viendo partidos de no sé qué grupo de no sé cuál prefectura.

La puerta tenía un cristal por arriba, así que me puse de puntillas y miré a la izquierda, la tele estaba encendida, y en efecto había un partido de voleibol puesto, cuando eché mano al pomo, se me ocurrió mirar a la derecha y vi a Daichi acostado en el sofá y a Suga encima de él besándolo. Instantáneamente me aparté de la puerta y me quedé mirándola desde lejos traumatizado. ¿Quién pensaría que Suga fuera el que llevara las riendas en la relación?

Sin saber qué hacer me quedé dando vueltas por el edificio. Cuando pasé por enfrente de la habitación de Sensei y Ukai vi que tenían la puerta un poco abierta. Me acerqué para ver por qué se reían tanto. Como lo imaginaba, estaban bebiendo y fumando. Bueno, sólo fumaba el entrenador.

Así que mientras nos matan a entrenar, ellos se pasan la noche de borrachera. Iba a entrar a interrumpirles cuando Ukai, después de quitarle la botella a Sensei y acabársela de un trago le abrazó por los hombros y le ofreció el cigarrillo. Sensei, como persona sana, lo rechazó, pero Ukai se lo llevó a los labios, dio una gran bocanada y con una sonrisa, con los labios cerrados, se acercó a Sensei dispuesto a pasarle el humo.

Y ahí fue cuando me alejé de la puerta. No otra vez, no lo soportaría.

—ERES IMBÉCIL RYUUNOSUKE. ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE TE PASA HOY. —Me encontré con una pared y apoyé mi frente en ella. —UN COMPLETO—me di en la frente con la pared, —IM—a ver si así,—BÉ- —me olvidada de lo que había visto, —CIL.

Me aparté con un fuerte dolor en la frente. Al menos el dolor no me dejaba pensar.

Lentamente volví a la habitación cuando de lejos vi a Asahi y a Nishinoya, Asahi con un yakata que le estaba rabicorto y Noya con uno que le estaba gigante, entrar en el cuarto que está desocupado cogidos de la mano.

—OH, NO.

Evité ese pasillo y llegé a uno dónde sólo había una puerta. Justo antes de llegar se abrió y apareció Kiyoko con una bolsa de aseo en la mano y un yukata con flores de cerezo en la otra.

—KIYOKO-CHAAN.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó seriamente.

—Te estaba buscando…eeh…para hablar de…—las manos cada vez me iban sudando más. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, pero ¡estaba a solas con mi diosa! —sobre volei, claro. Quería preguntarte una cosa.

Kiyoko me miró impasible como siempre.

—Voy a bañarme, espérate.

Asentí con la cabeza y se fue. Hasta que recordé algo, entonces salí corriendo hasta alcanzarla.

—Oye Kiyoko-chan. Los baños son mixtos,—dije casi sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, a lo mejor sí que me había traumatizado de verdad. — ¿Quieres que te lave la espal…

No sé por dónde, ni cuándo, pero al instante me encontré en el suelo tirado, con un dolor en la mejilla y en mis partes.

Dolía. Mucho. Tanto que me quedé dormido en el suelo mientras no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

—AAAAAH. ¿Se ha muerto?

—¡HINATA, IDIOTA! ¿Cómo se va a morir? Está respirando—gritó Kageyama como respuesta.

Poco a poco fui recordando dónde estaba y qué hacía en el suelo en posición fetal. Parecía que era de día ya, frente a mí estaban Kageyama y Hinata, y podía ver a Tsukishima y a Yamaguchi, adormilados, acercándose.

Luego llegó Nishinoya, con su yukata enorme, o mejor dicho el yukata de Asahi, corriendo y se arrodilló a mi lado.

—¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO?

—Kiyoko…¡KIYOKO ME DIO UNA BOFETADA Y UNA PATADA EN MIS PARTES! CREO QUE NO PUEDO SER MÁS FELIZ.

—TANAKA, CAMARADA. ACABAS DE LLEGAR AL NIVEL 3. ENHORABUENA. —Casi llorando de la alegría me ayudó a levantarme y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Me llevó hasta el comedor, dónde allí estaban Ukai y Sensei con cara de resaca, los de segundo con Daichi y Suga y Kiyoko. Cuando me vio se acercó a mi colorada perdida.

—Esto…Tanaka, lo de ayer…lo siento. Fue un acto reflejo de cuando di kárate para protegerse de pervertidos y…—hizo una reverencia—¡De verdad que lo siento mucho!

No me lo podía creer.

—Esto…Kiyoko, no fue nada…yo…

—¿Tanaka? —dijo Suga que se había acercado para ver qué había pasado. —Te sangra la nariz. ¿Estás bien?

Poco a poco vi viendo a Kiyoko más borrosa, era por su luz celestial. Al final había salido todo bien.

—¡AAAH! SE HA DESMAYADO, SALVAD A TANAKA—lo último que oí fue ese grito molesto de Hinata que interfería en mi contemplación de mi diosa Kiyoko.


End file.
